Hasamin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. Her attribute is Punpun. Personal Appearance Hasamin resembles a crab-like creature with a light-pink shell, a dark-grey body, a fuchsia-pink head, light-green eyes and orange scissor-like hands. She also has fuchsia-pink markings. For her Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Hasamin As a Bugmin, her mouth is most often in an angry look. Personality Hasamin is a kind-hearted Promin. Sometimes, she is stubbon but sometimes, she is gentle. When Hasamin makes a noise, she says a cute 'Choki' sound with a high-pitched girly-like voice. Relationships * Yuto and Mirai (owners) * Turbomin (the Promin Hasamin was teased by) * Jetmin (teammate when confronting Bug-Origamin) * Liftmin (boyfriend (according to some Kamiwaza Wanda fans on Twitter)) Abilities Hasamin's Kamiwaza ability is to cut hard objects such as tree branches. As a Bugmin, she randomly cuts objects without anyone noticing. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Hasamin makes her camero appearance as a Bugmin in the beginning of episode 1. Hasamin makes her first major role as a Bugmin in episode 9. She was using a pair of scissors to randomly cut objects such as flower bouquets and hair. Yuto uses Chakkamin, Jaguchimin and Freezemin to trap Bug-Hasamin. Yuto then captures and debugs her. Hasamin was first summoned in episode 10 when she, along with Turbomin, Gauzemin and Tonkmin, has to deal with the rebugged 13 Bugmins. In episode 12, Hasamin was summoned in order to trim off the branches from a very tall tree before Dorirumin cuts it down with his driller arms. In episode 17, Hasamin, along with Liftmin, Kagimin and Zuzumin, builds a sandcastle while their owner Yuto deals with Bug-Magnemin. In episode 27, Hasamin was summoned by Yuto in order to deal with Bug-Rappumin. Hasamin was fused with Jetmin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Ha-tomin By Yuto in episode 33 when she defeats Bug-Origamin's origami monster. Hasamin was mentioned in episode 37 which happens to be the debuts of Bug-Smallmin and Bug-Bigmin. In episode 43, Hasamin was summoned again by Yuto but she got sucked into the strange closet and was then rebugged. Later, she was recaptured and debugged by Mirai. After dealing with Bug-Katasumin, Hasamin teams up with Plugmin in episode 45. Hasamin made a cameo appearance in episode 46. Trivia Background * Hasamin is one the first 6 Promins to be introduced in the teaser before the debut of the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise. * Hasamin was featured in the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment in episode 33. Resemblances * Hasamin resembles a pair of scissors. Notes * According to some of the Kamiwaza Wanda fans, Hasamin is in love with Liftmin, another Promin from the Punpun attribute. * Hasamin's name is based on the word 'hasamine' meaning 'scissors' in Japanese. * Hasamin is one of the Promins who do not appear in the original Kamiwaza Wanda manga series. Although, she made a cameo appearance in one panel from the spin-off manga Kamiwaza Wanda: Mysterious Joker Promin Stories. Gallery Hasamin Capture.PNG Hasamin.PNG Screenshot Showing Plugmin And Hasamin.jpg Screenshot Showing Hasamin When Summoned.jpg Keshigomin with Tonka, Gauze and Hasa.PNG Promins Taking Break.PNG Kamiwaza Trio and Wanda with Hasamin.PNG Hasamin to Action!.PNG Shari, Kagi, Mic and Hasa are in boxing training area.PNG Screenshot Showing Hasamin Shocked.jpg Screenshot Showing Hasamin With Some Crabs!.jpeg Screenshot Showing Hasamin, Micemin And Yumemin Cutting The Ribbon.jpg Yui with Promin with confidence while she cuddling Zuzumin.PNG Hasamin smiling and having fun.PNG File:Hassamin battling Bug-Denkyu.PNG Hasamin cutting a paper.PNG Screencap Of Hasamin And Her Music-Band.jpg Screenshot Showing Burgemin Having His Hat Eaten By Chakkamin, Turbomin And Hasamin.jpg Screenshot Showing Gauzemin Giving Hasamin A Ribbon.jpg Screenshot Showing Hasamin Chasing Turbomin.jpg Tonkmin, Hasamin, Keshigomin And Gauzemin.jpg Hasamin After She Destroyed The Box Turbomin Was In.jpg Kagimin, Hasamin And Sharimin.jpg Links * Hasamin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Females Category:Punpun Attribute Promins Category:Promins Introduced Before The Franchise's Debut Category:Female Promins Category:Promins Featured In The Kamiwaza Promin-Zu Segments Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season